A changing future
by maddushe
Summary: What if Chris didn't go back in time,but his little sister Melinda? Please, R&R.
1. Prolouge - The mission

**A changing future**

**Prolouge**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, the moon was hidden somwhere behind the dark coulds not allowing any light to shine trough. The streets were pitchblack, not that I wasn't used to that already by now. The world has become a dark place a long time ago. When he rose to his power, he took the last of the light with him. For several years, I've stood by helplessly and watched as he brutaly killed one after another, without any sign of remorse over what he had done. The evil had finally overtaken him completly, leaving nothing but a shell of the loving big brother I used to know from my childhood. He had turned into someone I've come to abominate. And the worst part was that he didn't even see it himself. Well, not for much longer. Our resistance group under the leading of Chris had finally come up with a plan to stop all this from happening, to go back and stop whatever happened to him. Or should I say, _I_ would go back and stop it. Once and for all. I took deep breath to prepare myself for the idiotic thing I was about to do, what could very well get me killed if I failed. Then I orbed right into the old attic at the haliwell manor, or should I say museum, taking cover behind some old boxes that was still there. I litfted my head lightly,and looked around for any demonguards of his who might be around. I didn't spot any. _The cost is clear._ I slowly rose to my feet, afraid of making any loud noises to alert them of my presence. After waiting a few more seconds, I hurried over to the place where a hologram of the book were. It wasn't good enough though, I needed the real thing. Determited, I called for the real Book of Shadows. It appeared a moment later and I hurried to find the time travel spell, knowing that there weren't much time until Wyatt would sense that it was here and show up. He had this place rigged and would know about any magic performed in here. I didn't have much of a choice. Finally, I discovered the paige and read the spell in a low voice;

"_Here these words, hear the rhyme heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in space and time."_

When I'd said the spell, a portal appeared on the wall beside me where I had drawn up the Triquetra. I quickly ripped out the paige of the spell and tucked it into the back pocket of my jeans, closing the book. That way, he wouldn't be able to send someone after me and drag me back to this living nightmare. I had almost reached the portal, when I regognized the sounds of orbs and someone spoke behind me. The voice sent shivers through my spine. Oh, no. This was not got. Not good at all.

"Mel." He sighed, as if he was disappointed in me for some reason. Then again, I suppose he was in a way. He couldn't understand why we refused to join him. He may be evil, but he wasn't totally ignorant, well most of the time anyway. "What is it exactly that you think you're doing?" I pressed my lips hard together and turned around to face the newcomer. His iceblue eyes glared at me with a furious look. No, my brother was not very pleased with me right now.

"I'm saving you from turning evil." I said calmy, managing to keep my voice steady. I discretly took another step back towards the portal as I spoke. I refused to let him see that he could scare me. I've learned from experience to never show your emotions, it only makes it even worse. And I'd hate to give him that satisfaction of getting to me. He didn't notice me moving, but clenched his jaw tightly. What he always does when someone says or do something he finds wrong. I supressed the urge to roll me eyes at him, it would only add to his anger. I couldn't have him lash out yet, then everything would be ruined.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, I don't need saving." He spoke the last word one by one, becoming more and more impatient. "How many times do I have to tell you that there is no good or evil? There is only power, that is all that matters. Admit it, you're planning on betraying me, aren't you? You and Chris want all the power to yourselves. Admit it." His voice became louder as he spoke, practically yelling the last part out. I couldn't help but to flinch a little.

"I'm not betraying you Wyatt, and neither is Chris. I'm going back to keep you from destroying everything, to save you from becoming like this." I shouted back in frustration. Why couldn't he get it trough his thick head that he was in fact evil. Thanks to him, all I had left in this world was Chris. Everyone else was gone.

"Oh Melinda, I truly wish that I didn't have to do this." He sighed once more as the thought saddened him, as if he had any emotions left inside him what so ever.

"Do what?" I asked, stalling to by myself some more time. He liked to talk, alot. Which was sometimes a good thing. I took another step.

"Kill you of course. What a waste though, and Chris will be so upset when he finds out about it. If only you had joined me, we could have been a family again."

"I will never join you Wyatt, you murdered our family. I'd rather die a thousand times than join you." I said, as I watched his evil grin turn into a straight line.

"As you wish dear sister. Please, tell the rest of them I said hi. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." He spoke in an low voice, unforgiving, and lashed out with his arm. I jumped to the side, avoiding his deadly fireball. Only, I hadn't moved fast enough. The fireball hit my shoulder and sent me flying backwards at the strong impact when it collided with me. Right into the open portal, sending me back to the past.

* * *

**So, I had this idea for a new story. Melinda goes back in time instead of Chris. The question is, what will happen next? Please, let me now what you think and don't hesitate to share your opinions! And, don't forget to R&R! **


	2. Back in the past

**Chapter 1**

**Back in the past**

* * *

I landed with a groan in the office at P3. I'd decided it was better to turn up there than at the manner, allowing myself to buy some more time before I had to face them all. My aunts, my father, my loving mother… I'd promised Chris that I wouldn't tell them the truth about me, future consequences and all. All they needed to know was that Wyatt was in danger, and that I was here to help them save him. I wasn't planning on telling them I came from the future either, the less they knew the better. I felt sure about myself, though I had this feeling that it wouldn't be as easy to keep the secrets once I faced them. I sat down on the sofa and thought back at the day I left…

"_Mel, you have to promise me not to tell them anything about us." Chris said seriously._

"_I know, I promise." I said convincingly, knowing that Chris was right. Still, a part of me wanted to blurt it out as soon as I got there. But he made me realize that they wouldn't likely believe me if I just walked up to them and said: Hey, so you're soon is an evil emperor and he's destroyed the world. I doubted that they would actually take my word for it; Piper would most likely blow me up._

"_I wish I could go with you." He said as he hugged me goodbye. "I'll miss you so much sis."_

"_You have to stay here and keep fighting, remember? The people here need you. You can't let them down. And I promise that I won't let you down either. I'll miss you to." I pulled away and looked into his emerald green eyes. I was about to leave him, the one who'd raised me, loved me and made me into the person I am today. If it wasn't for him, God knows where I would be right now. Dead, probably or even worse: with Wyatt. I felt as my eyes started to fill up with tears._

"_I love you Chrissie." I whispered. "I love you too Mellie." He smiled, and then I orbed out. _

I stroke away a tear from my cheek as the memory faded away, flinching as I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder. Looking down I noticed that I was injured; Wyatt's fireball had hit me hard, tearing up the flesh. I swore I could even see the bones. Disgusted, I looked away with a grimace on my face. I'd learned the hard way to never show emotion, still no one saw me here right? I coursed loudly at my so called brother, and flinched once again as the movement sent another wave of pain into my shoulder. When I'd calmed down, I ripped of a piece of my already destroyed blue shirt and made a bandage over it, stopping the blood from running out. I needed healing. The only question is, how? I couldn't bring myself to call on my father. I'd spent my entire life hating him. Not to mention the fact that he'd start interrogation me the second he saw me. No, I had to think of another way.

In frustration, I glanced at the mirror hanging on the door. Damn, I looked like hell! My dark brown hair was in a mess, scars were all over my body and my clothes had been totally destroyed. But what shocked me the most was my eyes, looking empty and sad. As if I was already giving up on my assignment before I had even begun to try. I shook my head, trying to bring some clarity. I hadn't risked everything, my brother risked everything, to get back her only to give up now. Determined, I stood up, feeling a bit dizzy after rising too fast. When I'd managed to steady myself again, I felt a smile spread across my face. I was finally going to meet them after all this time…

I orbed in front of the manor and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, and went into my character. I lowered my head a bit and put my healthy hand over my shoulder and waited for them to open the door. _You can do this, _I mumbled to myself. And then the door flew open, revealing a stressed Phoebe about to head out. To the office, I presumed to the briefcase in her hand. To say that she was shocked to see me was an understatement. It surprised me a little. Surely she must have faced tons of strangers who needed their help before? They were the charmed ones after all.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" She quickly gathered herself.

"I need your help Phoebe, magical help." I whimpered, maybe I put a bit much effort into it? When I said the word, magical, her eyes went big and she hurried me to come inside.

"Please, sit down. Wait here, I'll get my sisters." She said and gestured to the living room couch. I nodded and walked in slowly, and sat down. It was truly strange being here, it looked very different and still so much the same as I remembered it before Wyatt turned and destroyed everything. I looked around, a photograph catching my eye and I got curios. I walked over and looked at it. It was a picture of mom and dad at their wedding, smiling like it was the greatest day of their lives. I couldn't help but to smile myself, seeing her so incredibly happy and so full of life. So very different from the image that had haunted me in my nightmares since the day she died, pale and her eyes closed.

"Hi there, care to tell us what's going on?" I jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Paige said worriedly. She looked so young and beautiful.

"It's alright, I was somewhere else." I smiled and tried to brush of the bad feelings.

"Good to have you back then, maybe you can explain exactly _why_ you are here." I froze as I heard the familiar voice, the voice of my mother. How she'd sung me to sleep and made everything better when I'd dreamt nightmares. She'd always sneak me a cookie in secrecy, not letting my brothers have any. The most important person in my world, until someone took her from me.

"As you wish Piper." I said and sat down in the arm chair, my chair. They all sat down in the couch.

"Where would you like me to start?"

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter in my story. I should probably let you know that this will be different from the series, since it otherwise would be exactly the same only a different person. Please, tell me what you think and don't be afraid to come with suggestions on what you'd like to see in the story. Should they find out the truth about ther new friend? I also wanted to thank you for your awesome reviews, keep them coming! **


	3. Dropping the bomb

**Chapter 2**

**Dropping the bomb**

* * *

It was more difficult than I'd first thought that I would be, sitting here across the room from her and pretend like she was a complete stranger to me. That I didn't love her so incredibly much, and wanted nothing more than to through myself at her and cry while she'd stroke my hair and promised that everything would be alright again. That she wouldn't leave me ever again. Somehow, things would turn out different and she wouldn't die on me like that. But I couldn't. I made a promise. I wasn't here to reunite with her; I was here to save the world as we know it. It's time I dealt with that, as much as it sucked. If only Chris was here with me. Things would be so much easier.

"How about starting with your name, and what brought you here." Phoebe suggested.

"Wow, you look like hell. Did you wake a sleeping bear or something?" Paige blurted out. I smiled.

"I'm Mel-"I stopped, should I change my name? They would definitely recognize it as a family name. "Melanie" I continued. "I had a little run in with evil, no big deal." I shrugged, acting like it was nothing. Considering how many times I'd nearly been killed, this wasn't that bad. I could take the pain; still I started to feel a bit tired. I shook away the feeling of wanting to lie down on the floor.

"How come you know so much about us then, Melanie?" Piper asked, very much suspicious of me.

"You're the charmed ones, who _doesn't_ know who you are?" I quickly remarked to avoid the question and keep myself from saying what I was thinking; I've only known you my entire life. "But if it makes you feel any better Piper, I can promise you that I'm in fact no demon. If I was, I'd attack you right away. Why would I have even bothered knocking on the door?" I said sarcastically, suppressing the feeling of hurt. _She doesn't know you, remember? I can't expect her to trust me right away._

"True, but how will we know that you won't turn on us later on?" Okay, that hurt.

"I guess you don't. I don't expect you to believe me, but believe this." I stood up from the chair, looking away from them. Then I put out my hands and closed my eyes. _Book of Shadows, _I called for it in my head. Behind me I heard a gasp, as I turned around opening my eyes once again.

"I'm touching the book, which should tell you all that I'm on the good side." I put it down on the coffee table and subconsciously backed away from it. Piper immediately picked it up.

"You're a witch." Paige broke the silent. Good Aunt Paige, she always understood me, almost.

"Yes and no." The three of them stared at me in confusion. They reminded me of my puppy dog Shadow, a black Labrador, when he couldn't figure out where the ball went. He had run away when I was 12. I was completely devastated. Chris was the only one who'd been able to talk to me. The loss of him, made me relive my mother's passing away only a year sooner. I sighed, turning to Paige.

"I'm only part witch; I'm a white lighter to. Just like you Paige." What's the point in hiding it? They would find out about it eventually anyway. Rather sooner than later. Or so I assumed. Suddenly, I was beginning to feel a bit woozy and put a hand on the chairs back trying to keep myself steady.

"Are you alright Melanie?" Piper asked concerned. I honestly didn't know what was happening.

"I…" My knees grew weak beneath me and I fell onto the floor, hitting my head. I thought I could hear a voice calling my name, and then everything became dark as my consciousness drifted away.

I woke again a couple of hours later, by another of my nightmares that returned to me.

"No!" I shirked and sat up on the bed. The picture of my cousin's eye wide-open with horror as she died burned into my mind. I put my face into my hands and tried to calm down again. _It was only a dream, only a dream. _That was never going to happen. I was not going to let that happen, never.

"Melanie, are you alright? I heard you scream." My head popped up the second I heard someone else in the room. Mom was standing at the foot of the bed, so motherly as always.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. Sorry." I apologized. She nodded and moved slowly towards the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She sat down, only a few inches away. I could smell her lovely perfume.

"Good." I hurried to answer. Then I realized what just happened. I had passed out. Damn it!

"What happened before, you know when I…" _Please don't tell me I made a fool out of myself._

"Passed out?" Piper raised one eyebrow. "Well we panicked and called for Leo, and he healed your shoulder and head. You hit it pretty hard when you fell. Why didn't you tell us about it sooner?"

"Sorry." I said once again, not thinking of anything else to say. Leo healed me huh? Well, that's a first.

"I just didn't think it was that important, not in comparison to what I need to tell you. What I came here to help you with." My mind was set on completing the mission once more.

"You should go get Phoebe, Piper. I'll find Paige, they should hear it to." I jumped out of the bed, getting out of there as soon as possible. I almost slipped. I have to keep control.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found Paige busy making a Potion.

"Paige, we need you to come. There's something we must discuss."

"Okay." She followed me back into the living room and sat down on the couch. A few moments later Piper and Phoebe arrived as well, with serious looks on their faces. And after them a tall man with blond hair and green eyes entered, the same color as mine. My long lost father. This was the first time I remembered seeing him, he was gone before I was even born. Why does he have to be here? I wanted so badly to go up to him and give him a piece of my mind, which I couldn't. I had to resort to simply ignoring him, it only seemed fair after what he'd been doing to me my entire life.

"Leo, Melanie, Melanie this is our white lighter Leo." Piper introduced us. Ah, the irony.

"Hi Melanie." He said friendly, flashing me a smile of perfectly with teeth. I wanted to puke.

"Hi Leo, thank you for healing me." I forced myself to smile back.

"Okay so what is it that is so important you wanted to talk about?" Phoebe cut in.

"It's about Wyatt. Someone is after him." I might just as well drop the bomb right away, and they did look shocked alright. Both Paige and Phoebe stared at me with open mouths, Leo was frozen and Piper… she looked like she wanted to blow something up. Or someone. Yikes, this should be fun.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter in the story! How much of the future should she reveal? Please R&R, they make my day hearing your kind words!**


	4. Late night kitchen pondering

**Chapter 3**

**Late night kitchen pondering**

* * *

It was dead quiet in the manor. Everyone was fast asleep, well everyone except for me anyway. Not that they knew that I was here, if they did they would probably not be too happy about it. The conversation hadn't gone to bad, not that overly good either. They believed me when I told them I'd come from the future to save Wyatt, and that I had good intentions. Though I could feel the distrust aimed at me. But considering that it was two in the morning, I figured I'd be safe from the wrath of my mother and aunts. I couldn't, or rather wouldn't allow myself to sleep. Not right now. Not until I find some answers. I didn't come here to relax and just tag along; I came here to change the future. And time was running out, quickly. I could almost hear the clock's tick tock as the minutes flew by, mocking me. Whoever had gotten to Wyatt had done it before Chris was born, which meant that I had to work my butt of to find the demon responsible. I suppressed a yawn and continued flipping through the pages in the book, ready with a pen and paper to write anything down who might be a threat that they hadn't already dealt with. Although, I really didn't think that I would find something new all of the sudden after already looking through it about 50times. The fact that I hadn't technically slept for over two days was starting to get to me, and I realized that there wasn't much point in continuing right now. I wasn't as strong as my dear brother Chris. I'm sure that he would have been up all night with it, several nights. Maybe he should have gone instead of me. How I missed that overprotective, sarcastic and irritating brother of mine. Even though he drove me insane, he was all I had left. I smiled, remembering a particular fond memory that we had a few years back.

_I was sitting on the floor in my bedroom playing school when I heard a knock on the door and my mother walked in and sat down on the bed. White spots of flour colored her face._

"_Mel honey, do you know where your brother is?" Mom asked in a soft voice._

"_No, I haven't seen Chrissie. Is he in trouble?" I smiled innocently back at her with my six year old grin, showing of the glug of a tooth that I lost yesterday. I was so excited when I woke up the next day and found five dollars underneath my pillow. I was going to save it; I really wanted a new doll._

"_No sweetie, I just need him to help me with something." She smiled back at me._

"_I can go look for him mommy." I jumped of the floor, eager to help._

"_Thank you sweetie, I'd love that. Just be careful." She bent down and gave me a kiss. _

"_I promise!" I hugged her quickly and orbed off to where I knew that Chris would be._

"_Hi Chris." I said happily, causing him to jump high in surprise at my arrival._

"_Hi Mel, what are you doing here?" He said calmly, and took a step back. _

"_Mom wants you to come." I explained, and stopped as I heard a strange noise._

"_What was that Chrissie? Are you hiding something?" I went closer, trying to catch a glimpse of it._

"_Nothing, there's nothing here Mel." As soon as he said it, the noise sounded again._

"_Yes there is, you are hiding something. Tell me now or I'll go get mom." I threatened him. _

"_Wait. Don't tell mom." He surrendered." Okay, I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. This is our little secret, okay?" He looked at me with a serious expression._

"_Not even Wyatt?" I asked, knowing that they told each other everything._

"_No, not even Wyatt." I smiled, feeling special that we had our own little secret. Cool._

"_Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone." He gave me a nod and turned around to pick up something that was lying on the ground, a blanket? I was confused; this was a strange thing that Chrissie wanted to keep from everyone. Why would he not want anyone to know about it? _

"_Mel, this is Raven." Chris lifted the blanket and revealed a brown creature within it. A puppy dog._

"_He's cute." I reached out a hand and gently patted his head. I've always wanted a dog. _

"_I found him when I walked home from school. He needs someone to take care of him; I can't do it by myself. Will you help me Mel?" He looked at me, pleading with his eyes. I smiled._

"_Yes, I will." This was our secret, our puppy, and I was going to keep it. I wouldn't let him down._

With a sigh, I gently closed the book and orbed it back up to the attic so they wouldn't find out that I had used it without their knowledge. I didn't want Piper to have another reason to not trust me. It killed me seeing my beloved mother look at me like that with eyes filled with distrust. I knew that it was going to be truly hard facing them all once again, and making them believe my act. I just didn't think that it would go so smoothly. They all used to tell me that I was the spitting image of my mother, including my temper and stubbornness; still they didn't recognize me at all. An exact copy, except for my emerald eyes that is that I got from Prue.I was a stranger to my own family. Damn, it was hard to keep up appearances and act like it didn't bother me at all, but I knew that I couldn't ever let them know who I really was. They only needed to know enough to save Wyatt. That's why I came, and then I would go back again. Hopefully into a better future, where they were all alive again and Wyatt was my good big brother who'd criticize the boy's I wanted to date and occasionally be the loving brother I wanted him to be. It hadn't been easy, being the only girl and all growing up with two brothers who mostly just wanted to be with each other, but they still managed to make me feel included. Well, that is before he decided to join the dark side and I started to hate him with all my heart. Yet, no matter how much I despised him, I knew that there was still good in him. Somewhere deep down, he still cared about us, Chris, anyways. It was the good that made me start to hope that maybe there was still a chance to save him. And that's precisely what I am going to do.

* * *

**And there you have it, a new chapter. I hope you'll like it. To be honest, I had a bit of a problem deciding how to proceed. Maybe you wanted a big showdon between Piper and Melinda, could possibly still happen I suppose though. Nothing is ever impossible when it comes to stories, right? I thought it would be a nice idea to ad in a little memory, please let me know if you would like to have more of those. And yes, there will be coming up demons and battles soon enough, promise. As always, let me know what you think about the chapter and what you'd like to happen next. I haven't really fully decided how the story is going to proceed so you have a change to decide how it will play out. xo xo**


	5. Demon hunt

**Chapter 4**

**Demon hunt**

* * *

"Mel?" A soft voice woke me and I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I had to be dreaming, that couldn't be the loving voice of my mother. No, that was impossible. She's dead, for 8 years now. This reminded me of those dreams I used to have right after she passed. It always felt so real, her hazel eyes looking at me, beautiful as ever. Then she disappeared, leaving me alone and I started crying because I missed her so terribly. I was only ten but I understood. She was never coming back again.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead." The voice called again and I forced myself to open my eyes and felt panicky. I had no idea where exactly I was at first. I was lying on an old couch in a small room with a desk. I started to sit up, to be able to see more. A sudden noise made me jump, causing me to fall out of the couch and onto the ice-cold floor. I let out a low groan as my hip collided with the floorboards.

"Are you okay Melanie? Sorry if we scared you." Another voice spoke and someone rushed to my side and helped me up. I stared into the worried eyes of my long lost Aunt Phoebe.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" I was shocked; I hadn't seen her in years. Ever since Wyatt had killed her husband Coop and three daughters she simply vanished from the face of the earth, refusing to see anyone. Not even her family. Why would she have come to me now all of the sudden?

"You told us to come here, remember? It's noon." Paige came up to the couch and stood beside her.

"I did?" I answered back in confusion; I couldn't understand a thing they were saying right now.

"Yes, did you hit your head or something?" Paige raised her eyebrow and looked at me like I was an idiot. Then she put her hand in her left pocket and took out a note and began to read it out loud;

"Meet me at p3 at 12, I found a possible threat to Wyatt that has to be dealt with. Mel."

"Now that we have established this, can we please get on with the demon killing? I have to set up everything for tonight." I turned my head and looked at my mother. Her irritated expression was like getting a bucket of water poured on my face. In a second everything came back, and I realized what a fool I had made of myself. I was in the past, no one knew who I was, and they weren't going to.

"Sorry, I thought I said 1, my bad." The lie went smoothly through my mouth. I wasn't the best liar, but through the years of keeping myself alive I had mastered it. You did whatever you could to stay alive. Lying wasn't something you did for fun or to get out of trouble, it was a necessity.

"Let me just get the potions and we'll go, alright?" I didn't wait for them to reply. Phoebe and Paige moved aside as I went passed them and to the desk and pulled out the top drawer. I found the black box where I keep all the potions I had managed to make behind their backs.

"You have potions in here? Anyone can see them, what are you thinking? What if someone were to find them? Do you have any idea what disaster that would be?" Piper yelled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't worry Piper; no one will ever see them. It's locked. I'm not an idiot; even though you may think I am." My voice was calm and a bit irritated, not anything like I was feeling inside. Her distrust still got to me. Did she really think that I would just leave potions lying around for humans to find them and test them out? It was insulting really. I let out a sigh in frustration and got out the potions and put the box back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Then I quickly put one in my pocket and held out my hand so that the others could grab one as well.

"How do you keep them from opening the box?" Paige asked interested as she took a potion.

"Easy, no one else but me can open it. Problem solved." I answered vaguely and smiled at her. _There's something for you to think about Aunt Paige. You'll let me know in about 14 years from now when you teach me to lock my diary to keep Chris and Wyatt from reading it and make fun of me. _

"Let's go." I nodded at them, avoiding looking my mother in the eyes. Phoebe and Piper stood beside Paige and grabbed an arm each. Then, after an assuring nod from Paige, we orbed out.

It was dark, but I guess it wouldn't be the underworld without it. The stench of burnt flesh lingered in the air. I grimaced, it was disgusting. I tried my hardest to deal with the demons without having to go down here. Unfortunately for me, we didn't know where he was hiding.

"Okay, how do we find him?" Paige whispered as we hid behind a large rock. I got an idea.

"I have a plan." Everyone's eyes locked on me. "I'll go up to a demon and ask where I can find him. Then we'll simply go there and kill the bastard and we can all get back to business."

"No, that's too dangerous. You could get yourself killed." Phoebe argued.

"Or maybe she'll just rat us out and let them find us here." Piper muttered. That was it.

"Fine, I'll do this on my own then." I said bitterly and got up.

"Mel, wait." Paige tried to stop me from leaving but I ignored her and stepped out into sight. Just as I became visible, a demon emerged from a side entrance. He stopped as he noticed me.

"Hi, you seem like a guy that knows things. Do you know anything about a demon named Iddyn? I really need to find him." I walked closer as I talked, keeping my right hand behind my back.

"Maybe I do. What do you want from him?" He looked suspiciously back at me.

"I owe him something." I smirked. "And I'll be willing to pay for your kindness."

"His layer is just down there and to the right." He pointed.

"Thank you, and as promised here's your payment." I leaned closer and put my hand on his back, shocking him with a lightning bolt. Then I hit him over the neck. His eyes closed shut and he fell to the ground. I turned in the direction of my fellow demon hunters and mouthed clear to them. They quickly got up and we meet in front of the opening. The look on their faces almost made me want to laugh, almost. This wasn't the time or place for jokes. I pressed my lips harder together.

"Where did you learn that?" Phoebe stared shocked at me. _From you Phoebe. Where else?_

"It doesn't matter." I said hastily. "I know where he's hiding. Follow me." I started moving and they followed me closely behind to face the demon and kill him. Hopefully, this was the one. I gestured for them to stop as we got close and took out my potion. They all did the same.

"On three." I whispered. "One, two, three." We all stormed in, potions ready.

* * *

**Hi there, another chapter completed. What is going happen next? I suppose you have to stick around to find that out! R&R! xo xo**


	6. A failure

**Chapter 5**

**A failure**

* * *

It took my eyes a while to adjust to the vague light that was in there. The layer was strangely enough empty. I didn't like it at all. There was something very fishy about this situation. Where is he? Demons weren't known for playing hide and seek, they just attacked. No hesitation. A strange feeling of déjà vu washed over me as I took in the setting. I could have sworn that I had seen something like this before when I was demon hunting with Chris a few years back before the resistance was formed against Wyatt. We had been chasing a high level demon called Zhan who fed on human children's innocence, killing them one by one. We managed to track him down and when we orbed there we nearly got ourselves killed. Fortunately, another demon had shimmered in beforehand and suddenly blew up into a thousand pieces. Quickly I reached out my hand and stopped them from moving forward. Paige was shocked by my sudden movement and tripped.

"Paige!" I hissed and grabbed her arm before she could hit the ground. "Be careful."

"Are you alright Paige?" Piper asked concerned in a worried voice, touching her shoulder. For a moment, I was brought back to my childhood and the mother I once used to know. Like one time when I broke a vase I knew she loved and let Chris take the blame for it, because I was so scared of what she would do to me. Yet, I felt guilty and confessed it to her. She didn't send me away nor did something else horrible I feared that she would. She only smiled and told me how proud she was over me that I was honest with her. Then we went into the kitchen and bake some cookies.

"Yeah, I was just surprised that's all." Paige laughed weakly, trying to regain her balance.

"There's something strange about this room." I glanced hastily at the others before I turned my focus back on the ground. It appeared as if the ground was moving, you'd never notice it unless you knew it was there. What to look for. He was a smart guy that Iddyn, but not smart enough for me.

"What is it Mel?" Phoebe asked, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to her.

"It's booby-trapped. Don't move any closer." I warned them and picked up a torch from the cave wall behind me. Then I tossed it into the center of the room, waiting to see what would happen to it. A second later it vanished, burned up by the mysterious fog that vanished with it. _Clear, I think._

"It should be fine now." I mumbled, carefully taking a step forward to test my theory. Thankfully, nothing happened, I was still in one hole piece and very much alive. I kept on walking, shifting my gaze around the small layer of his, and looking for any signs of danger lurking behind a rock or something. Still, after a while of searching, I found absolutely nothing. No demon or anything else. It was completely cleared out. I was starting to become a bit frustrated at this point. Come out already.

"Alright where is this demon? Are you sure that this is the right place?" Piper spoke and threw her hands up in the air. She was beginning to get impatient. It was truly ironic, considering the fact that she always preached about how important it was to take your time and never jump into anything.

"_Mel, never do anything rash and without hesitation." She sat down on the sofa beside me, eying me with her serious face. The only time she wore it was when she had something really important to talk to me about, extremely important. I was only eight and a half but I knew. She meant business. _

"_I know that it may seem boring sometimes and you want to fight it, but doing things without being fully prepared can be very dangerous. That way you have no clue what you're up against, it could very well kill you. Do you understand me? Promise me Melinda; promise me that you'll be careful."_

_I looked up at my mother, her eyes pleading. I couldn't do anything but obey her. She was right._

"_I promise mom." She smiled and hugged me tightly. "I know you do honey." She kissed my forehead._

I shook my head and returned back to the present, looking over my shoulder to face her.

"He will come Piper, trust me He won't be staying gone for long." I reassured her. Demons weren't exactly known for their patience. And I was right. Not long ago after I spoke, a shimmer was visible and he appeared in front of the entrance to his hideout. Finally! I smiled innocently at him.

"Well hello there, we've been expecting you Iddyn. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." He looked a little startled when he found four women standing before him in his layer. It didn't take that long though until he controlled himself and an evil grin spread across his face, shoving of his yellow teeth. Yuck! Haven't demons heard of a toothbrush? I mean, even evil creatures must have some care about hygiene. Then again, judging by the looks of it, apparently not. It was disgusting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies, but I promise you won't need to wait another second longer." A fireball appeared in his hand and he aimed it at me. Instantly, I ducked and heard it hitting the wall behind me. The battle has begun. I pulled out my athame from my knee-high boot and walked closer.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, the potion!" I yelled and launched myself at him in an attack do distract him. He raised his arm up, blocking me and I ended up pushing it through his hand. He screamed in pain and waved put his other arm, knocking me into the wall. Damn, it hurt. I think I blacked out for a moment, because when I opened my eyes once more he had taken out the athame from his hand and was now headed towards me with furious eyes. Another fireball was forming in his hand. This was not good. I tried to get up, but my back screamed in protest as I moved. Just a few inches from me, he suddenly burst into flames. I flinched as I felt the heat from the fire hitting me, pushing myself back against the wall. I let out a groan as my back collided with the rock-hard surface once more. Then with a poof, he was gone. I let out a deep sigh in relief as I watched him disappear to hell.

I turned my head slowly, avoiding making any sudden movements that would cause my neck to protest in pain, and look over at Phoebe and Paige to make sure that they were aright as well. They seemed fine, no severe damages except for a few scratches on them here and there. Phoebe had a 3rd degree burn from a fireball that flew past her wrist and nudged her. Their expression however was everything but happy as they should be after kicking some sorry demon ass. Something was very wrong. I noticed that Paige's eyes were filled with tears and she had bowed her head down. Phoebe had her arm around her, crying as well. A feeling of terror crept on me, and I had to force myself to remember to breathe again. I followed Paige's gaze down to the floor, already knowing that I wouldn't like what I was about to find there. By Paige's feet, was my mother lying still on the ground with her eyes closed and an athame pierced in her stomach. My athame. A pile of blood was forming underneath her. _Mom_! It felt like the whole world froze in an instant and I sat there in horror unable to move. _No, this can't be happening! This is not supposed to happen! I can't handle watching her die all over again. _ I could feel the wetness of the tears falling down my face and I didn't even bother hiding them from my aunts. They weren't looking at me anyway. They were looking down at Piper.

_I had failed her_. _I had failed the one person who would do anything for me. I had failed my mother._

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger again! Stick around a while longer to find out what happens next. And as always, please R&R and let me know that you think and what you wish to happen next. Maybe Chrise will make an apperance? It's up to you. xo xo**_  
_


	7. Savior

__**Chapter 6**

**Savior**

* * *

_It was a rainy day in October, a week before Halloween. I was mad because nobody had remembered to pick me up after school, so I had decided to walk home by myself. I wasn't technically allowed to do it on my own, but this was not the first time that I had gone behind my mother's back. I thought it was silly; I was ten after all, almost eleven. I'm not a baby anymore. Anyway, she was supposed to get me; it was her fault I had to disobey her in the first place. I would have orbed back home but she had forbidden me and my brothers to use magic more than necessary. She insisted on having a life as free from magic as possible, normal. That part I didn't understand, there was nothing normal about our lives. But I didn't want to make her even madder, which is why I ended up walking all the way home in the pouring rain. I was completely soaked; my hair was sticking to my face. I didn't have an umbrella with me; of course I had forgotten to bring it with me when I left this morning. Muttering to myself about stupid alarm clocks, I walked up the front door steps to the manor and walked inside._

"_I'm home!" I yelled, closing the door behind me and threw my backpack down on the floor. No reply. Maybe she was out shopping for groceries or something, Chris was probably with her. Wyatt had football practice. I hung up my jacket and headed to the stairs to go upside and dry off and put on some dry clothes. Just as I was about to walk up, I heard a strange noise behind me. It had come from the kitchen. Curious, I decided to check it out. I was as quiet as a mouse when I moved. I stopped when I was in front of the kitchen door, listening for any more strange noises. I couldn't hear a thing. Don't be a coward Mel, I whispered and pushed the door open._

_At first, I saw nothing. Encouraged, I took a step forward. It looked just like it used to. No dishes lying around, everything where it was supposed to be. The cookie jar was filled with newly fresh baked chocolate cookies. Strange, I thought. Maybe I was imagining it all. My mouth started watering at the thought of a cookie, and I walked over to get one. Mom would never find out anyway. Smiling, I put the lid back on and turned around. Just as I was about to take a bite, my eyes fell down onto the floor, and the person lying there. A pile of blood had formed underneath her had. I shrieked as I looked down at the closed eyes of my mother and fell down on my knees beside her, tears falling down my eyes. "Mommy!" I said softly. "Mommy, please wake up." I shook her, but still no reply. I touched her cheek, it was ice cold. She was gone. I buried my face in her chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. _

"Mel, can you hear me? Are you all right?" The voice of Phoebe brought me back into reality. She was standing in front of me now; hear eyes a bit red after her crying. How could she ask me that?

"Yeah." My voice was barely audible. "Is she..." My voice cracked, I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. I couldn't bear to think about it once again. I had barely managed to live through it the first time. She can't die, I wouldn't let her. Something snapped inside of me as I came to an epiphany. Of course, I was still here! How could I not have seen it? If she was dead, I wouldn't still be here. I would have vanished the minute her heart stopped beating since I wasn't born yet. The pain in my heart slowly faded away and hope filled me. It wasn't too late. I would save her.

"No, but she's weak. I don't think she has much time left." I nodded. _We'll save her Phoebe_.

"Help me up will you?" I couldn't get up on my own. She gave me a smile and reached down a hand and pulled me back on my feet, steading me. The world was spinning for a while, but I controlled it.

"Ah." A gasp slipped through my teeth. Damn, it hurt. But I can't think about that now, I have a mother to save. This meant nothing. Suck it up Melinda. I brushed away a brown strand of hair that had fallen into my eye and. With the support of Phoebe holding me tightly, I walked over to Paige and Piper. As soon as we reached them, I collapsed back on the ground. My legs felt like jelly. I laid my head down over her chest, listening for a heartbeat. It was weak, but it was still there. Thank god!

"What are we waiting for, call for Leo!" I said loudly, looking up at my aunts.

"He can't hear us here Mel, it's too far down. We have to get back up to the surface." Paige answered in a gentle tone. Was she being serious? What lousy white lighter, if he can't even hear her. I wanted to yell at the world, but I bit my tongue, hard. I could feel as blood filled my mouth.

"Okay I'll take her, you take Phoebe. We'll meet back in the manor." She nodded and took Phoebe by the arm. A second later they disappeared into blue orbs. I put an arm under her head and gently put it up a bit. With the other one I scooped up her legs and pulled her closely to me. _Hang on mom_.

We orbed back to the manor, into the living room. I gently put her down on the couch, putting a pillow underneath her head and moved her arms so that they rested on her stomach. The athame was still inside of her. I was too afraid to move it. What if it made her bleed faster?

"Paige, Phoebe?" I yelled. They stormed in the living room. Phoebe had a washcloth in her hand, soaked in water. She knelt down beside the sofa and started to dab her forehead with it. Paige sat down on the sofa table, a defeated look on her face. Where was Leo? His wife was dying here!

"Leo, get your butt down here right now! Your wife needs you!" Both Paige and Phoebe jumped at the loudness of my voice. I was pissed at that white lighter. He can't bail on me, not again.

"We have already tried to call for him ever since we got here Melanie. He won't answer. I have no idea where he is." Paige said carefully, afraid that I might snap at her as well.

"But you know someone else right who can heal her right? I mean, you must know plenty of white lighters…" I started crying again. That no good of a father was going to let his wife die once again?

"I'm sorry no. I can't heal her either, as much as I want to." She apologized. No, no… this can't be happening. Think, dam it! If only Chris was here with me right now. He would have figured out something to do, he always did. I wanted him to be here so bad… I laid my head down on my mother's chest, like I did the last time. _Please, please, help me_! I begged. _I'm sorry mom_, so sorry.

Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of orbs and I heard my aunts gasp. I didn't bother to look up. I didn't want to see whoever it was. She was slipping away from me. I felt the light touch of a hand on my shoulder, and I immediately shook it off. I didn't want for anyone to touch me. Why didn't they help her? Why didn't they…

"Mel?" A soft voice spoke and I lifted my head. My mother was staring back at me, her beautiful hazel eyes full of life. I didn't lose her after all. I looked down, the athame was gone.

"Piper?" I whispered shakily. She smiled. Remembering where I was, I jumped back up on my feet. A solid wall was behind me, causing me to lose my balance. Before I hit the ground to firm hands gripped my arms, keeping me balanced. I froze at the touch.

"You're as clumsy as ever." He chuckled. That voice… no it couldn't be. He wasn't here; he was several years in the future. There's no way he could be here right now. Still, maybe. I slowly turned around, praying that I wasn't dreaming after all. I opened up my eyes, only to gaze into the emerald green eyes that I missed so much. The eyes of my overprotective, loving brother.

"Chris!" I exclaimed loudly and threw myself at him, burying my face in his neck. The familiar scent of his cologne filled my nostrils. His arm wrapped around me, the other was gently stroking my back. He was here, really here. I knew now that everything was going to be alright once again.

"I'm here."

* * *

**Yey, she made it! Thank god for that. I'll let you in on a secret, I actually started crying myself when Mel remembered the day her mother died. Yeah, I'm weak so what? Moving on, what do you guys think? How on earth did Chrissie end up in the past without the spell? Stay tuned for more! And as always, please review and let me know what you think and what you'd like to se happen next! xo xo**


	8. The Discovery

**Chapter 7**

**The Discovey**

* * *

Things became a bit crazy after his coming to save the day. I was still chocked to see him back here. I kept blinking to see if it was really true, or just my imagination. It felt like an eternity since I had last seen him. His hair had grown quite a bit, covering his ears and he had a five o'clock shadow. It actually suited him, the rough lock. Though, I can't imagine Bianca being a big fan of it. I wonder how she is. But most importantly, how in the world did he manage to get here? I brought the spell with me. Did he use another? Or perhaps he made up a new one? No, that was too risky. Even though he's good with magic, time travel spells are delicate things. You can mess everything up if you do something wrong. He wouldn't take that risk, I knew him. "We need to talk later." I whispered into his ear when we sat down in the armchair. He nodded barely visible. The girls didn't notice it.

We sat there for a long time and talked about the events of the day and his sudden appearance. Phoebe and Paige kept bombarding him with questions, not waiting for him to answer. Was he from the future as well? Did he know about Wyatt? I could have sworn I even saw Phoebe checking him out. That was definitely one of the most disturbing things I've witnessed. I glared at her, causing her to snap out of it. Although that wasn't nearly as weird compared to the question she asked me later when things had calmed down a bit. Piper went to get Wyatt and Chris had followed her upstairs, insisting that she should be resting. She did nearly die after all. It takes a while to come back.

"Are you and Chris…you know?" I was so surprised that I nearly choked on the cookie I was eating, chocolate, like mom used to make them. I started coughing like a maniac. Phoebe mumbled sorry under her breath, patting my back. Paige went to the kitchen a brought me back a glass of water.

"Thanks." I gulped it down in a few seconds and managed to calm down again. What the hell was that? Had she lost her mind? Why would I ever… yuck. Clearly, this Phoebe wasn't as wise yet.

"No, were not. He's like my brother. I've known him all my life. I could never think of him in that way. "I shook my head. "And he has got a fiancée, her name's Bianca." And she was great. She had helped with a lot of things, like the whole puberty thing. It was to embarrassing to talk to Chris about that.

"Oh, that's nice." I could see disappointment across her face. _Phoebe, never give up on love remember? You're the one who thought me that._ Uncle Coop should be here soon. I was about to answer her, but just then Chris and Piper came in with a newly awake Wyatt in her arms. Phoebe immediately went back to the sofa and sat down, avoiding Chris's confused stare. If only he knew. I wonder what he would say about an aunt having the hot's for him. The thought made me chuckle.

"Chris, you have to let me cook some dinner for you. How about tonight? It's the very least that I can do considering what you did for me. I'm not taking no for an answer." He started saying no, but stopped himself. We were both familiar with that tone of hers; there was no way around it. She would have her way, no one dared to try going against her. There was really no point in trying.

"Of course you're welcome to Mel." She turned and looked at me over Wyatt's halo of hair.

"Thank you very much, Piper. That would be nice, wouldn't it Mel? It's been a while since we had a home cocked meal. We'll be there." A smile spread across his face.

"How are you feeling?" I blurted out. I needed to make sure she was alright. I still felt terrible.

"I feel fine, healthy as a horse. No harm done." Yeah, I just nearly lost you. No big deal… I should never have brought that stupid athame with me. I had known it was magical, sucking the life right out of the demons I stabbed with it. But the fact that it worked on witches to, I had no idea.

"I should get going; I need to shop some ingredients for the dinner party. Eight o'clock, alright? Don't be late!" She handed over Wyatt to Paige and went out the door, waving goodbye before she left.

"I guess I had better go to, I have an article to hand in tonight. I'll see you later." Phoebe left for her room, leaving us four left in the living room. It reminded me of how it used to be, living with Paige after mom had passed. She played peekaboo with Wyatt, causing him to giggle which was absolutely adorable to hear. It was strange, seeing him as an innocent little baby boy. He looked nothing like the monster I knew. He looked more like an angel with his curly golden locks and blue eyes. I looked over at Chris. He was leaning against the doorway, watching Wyatt as well. It was nice, like a normal, family hanging out with each other. But of course there always have to be something destroying it.

"I have to go change Wyatt and put him down for a nap, you to handle yourselves alright?" She took off with an energetic little man in her arms. When I heard the kitchen door slam shut, I turned around and faced Chris. He was looking at the same photo I did the first day that I came here to the manor, the wedding picture of mom and dad. I'm sure he wishes that they would have stayed together as much as I did. That he wouldn't have left us. I wonder if things would have been different. Maybe Wyatt wouldn't have turned evil. Maybe mom would still have been alive.

"Mel, there you are. Where is Piper?" The calm voice of my father startled me. How dare he come now? He should have been here a long time ago when his wife needed him. I felt as my rage built up inside of me. I bit my lip, in an attempt of hindering myself and spun around to face him. Big mistake. Seeing the happy, carefree expression on his face caused something to snap inside of me.

"She's shopping for groceries, very much alive no thanks to you. If Chris hadn't saved her, you'd be coming home to a dead wife right now since you were obviously too busy to answer any of our calls." I shirked loudly, letting my anger get the best of me. All these years of being ignored by my father, as if I didn't matter, he didn't care, were finally being let out. I had buried it inside of me for so long.

"Yeah that's right Leo. While you were out "working" you became seconds away from becoming a widower. How does it feel? How does it feel to almost be the cause of your wife's early death, huh?" He jumped at my words, good they got to him. I felt a bit pleased as guilt shone in his eyes.

"I-" He began, but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear his lame excuses. I've heard enough of them though out the years. They were meaningless to me. Sorry doesn't help, it doesn't fix anything.

"Mel, calm down." Chris was by my side, holding a firm grip on my wrist. "He's not worth it. Come on, let's get out of here." I tried breaking free, but his fingers only buried deeper into my flesh. The pain made me flinch; I was so getting a bruise there tomorrow. Stupid Chris. There was no way I would be able to get out. Finally, I realized that he would win either way and surrendered. When he noticed me stop twitching, he shot a cold glare at Leo. "We'll be back for dinner." Then we orbed out.

"Let me go Chris!" I hissed as soon as we had arrived. With that I pulled my arm and managed to escape his hurting grip, causing me to fall down on the hard roof of the Golden Gate Bridge. It had become like a second home to me over the years, a safe haven. Sitting there out looking the city with the open sky around you make things a bit easier to stand sometimes, or when you needed to think. Refusing to look at him, I gazed out over the city. The sky was a bit cloudy, but still you could see rays of light shining over the land, and the unknowing people in it.

"Mel." He sighed, and sat down next to me. Stubbornly, I looked down at my hands. I was still mad at him for making me leave, not to mention hurting my arm. It was still a bit tender. Carefully, I stroke it with my pinky. Yep, still hurting. I frowned and then he placed a hand over my wrist. A golden light appeared and I was aware of the familiar feeling of love and life. In a few seconds it was gone. Instead of pulling it back, he put his hand over mine and used the other to gently lift my chin up, forcing me to look at him. His soft emerald eyes looked right through me.

"I'm sorry Mel; I didn't mean to hurt you." He began, his eyes never leaving me. "I couldn't let you do something I knew you would regret later. I know you, and that person I saw back there isn't you. That's not that little girl I grew up with. That passionate, humors, loving, annoying, spontaneous sister of mine. You're much better than that." With every word he spoke, the anger vanished.

"I know. I just…" My voice trailed off, I didn't really know what to say. He was right, as usual.

"I'm not mad at you. You're right, as always."

"And don't I know it." He grinned, shooting me a wink. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, you bragger.

"Thank you for coming back Chris, however you did it. I've missed you so much." I leaned my head against his shoulder. He draped one arm around me, like he used to do when we were kids.

"Anytime sis, anytime. I told you I would always be there when you needed me, right? I never break my promises. I've missed you to." His lips brushed against my head and I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. Suddenly, everything didn't feel as hopeless anymore. I had him to help me. My big brother coming back from the scary future to lead his sister on the right way. But how did he do it?

"Hey, Chris." I said, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How did you get here? Did you make another spell or something?"

"No, I'm not sure exactly. I was out searching for Bianca when I heard someone calling my name and then suddenly I ended up in the manor." I was confused at first, and then I figured it out.

"I called your name when she…" I couldn't finish the sentence. "Are you saying that I called for you?"

"You know what, I think you did. I think you were the one who brought me here."

* * *

**And there we have another chapter, quite a long one this time. What did you guys think? I wonder what Mels mysterious power is. Stay tuned for more! And please, give me some reviews of what you think and maybe want to see happen in the story. Blessed be! xo xo**


	9. A slip of the tounge

**Chapter 8**

**A slip of the tounge**

* * *

Dinner was… very challenging for me. Alright, that was a bit of an understatement, a major one to be more precisely. I and Chris sat down as far possible from him, ignoring his mere existence. It only seemed fair after what he did to us all the years growing up. I didn't know why I agreed to come back here after our little ´incident´ before, but I knew that I would kick myself later for taking it out on Piper. She hadn't done anything wrong. I kind of owed her for almost getting her killed. I was still blaming myself for what happened. The table was set for a big feast, reminding me of my birthday dinners she made when I was younger. I wasn't really in the mood to eat; I mostly played around with the food. As much as I had missed my mother's wonderful cooking, I couldn't bring myself to eat more than a little of it. She did her best to hold up a conversation with me, but I only gave short replies and eventually she gave up and turned to Chris who was more open to talk.

"So Chris, Melanie told us that you're engaged. When is the big wedding?" She asked curiously, taking him utterly by surprise. Right, I forgot to mention that I had told them about it. I had other things on my mind at the moment. I shot an apologetic glance at him. He didn't look mad, thankfully.

"Well, actually it was supposed to be yesterday, but something else came up." He said causally, seemingly unaffected by the words that came out of his mouth. Oh dear, what have I done? I had totally forgotten about it, the days seemed to blend into one another simply becoming a blur.

"I…." What do you say exactly when you're the reason for your brother being missing from his own wedding? Not to mention not attending it yourself, not that I didn't have a good reason to do so. Still, I felt horrible. I wish I could figure out how he got here, and to get him back home.

"Oh." Was the joint response from the girls, as shocked as I was. The conversation kind of ended there, no one really knew how to proceed after that. We spent the rest of dinner in silence. The familiar voice of my little brother broke the lingering silence, finally I had an escape.

"Let me take care of that Piper." I jumped out of my seat and ran up to the stairs to the second floor, hearing Pipers thank you from the distance. I walked down the hallway and entered the nursery, the very same one that became my room when I was born. Wyatt was in his cradle; his blue force field formed a circle around him. Right in front of the crib was a demon wearing a cloth with a strange object in his hand, aiming it right at Wyatt. Without thinking, I launched myself at him, knocking him into the wall and held his neck in a tight grip.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I growled at him, not letting go of my strong hold.

"I will never tell you, witch!" He growled, strained by the fact that I was slowly choking him to death.

"I'm warning you, tell me know or I'll send you straight back to hell where you belong."

"Never, you won't get a word out of me. But don't worry, you will soon find out what's happened, but it will already be too late. I'm not the only one, others will come here and sooner or later we will succeed with our goal. " He moved his head and looked at Wyatt. _Oh no he didn't!_

"You asked for it." I said grimly and blasted him with my right hand, erasing him from existence. There was only me and my brother left. I hope I didn't scare him off by killing that demon. He wasn't even two yet. I slowly spun around and went back to the crib. Wyatt had lowered his force field back down again and stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes. Smiling, I picked him up and hugged him tightly. Ironic, how the youngest one now is holding the oldest isn't it?

"It's alright Wyatt, your safe." I whispered and gently stroke his back to calm him down again.

"I won't let anything happen to you, alright? I love you big brother. I swear that I'll save you, no matter what it takes. Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do, I will save you and our family. I promise. I will find a way to fix this twisted reality, to what it should have been. Where we all can stay happy."

I kissed his forehead and laid him back down in the crib, tucking him back in under the baby blanket we all three had been sleeping with. I softly stroke his golden hair as I watched him go back to sleep again, with a peaceful and innocent expression in his face. How could such a sweet little child possibly end up being the world's greatest evil to ever walk the planet? It didn't make sense to me, none of it. I knew that there was good in him, I was absolutely positive about that. And I knew that Chris was to. Something must have happened to him, made him turn into the monster I knew him to be. There was no way that he was born like that, not with the most loving and caring mother the world has even seen. I had never met anyone who had a purer heart. It had to be a demon or something, corrupting him. Completely changing his morals, changing him. If only I could figure out who would do such a thing. There was nothing logical or easy when it came to evil though.

I decided it was probably about time to head back to the others. I'm sure that they would begin to wonder where I'd taken of. They must have heard my little battle with the demon, especially since I hadn't been very subtle about the situation either. I shot a last look at my brother who was still very much asleep and turned around to head out. I spotted a figure standing in the doorway, the realization made my body freeze. There stood none other than my mother, wearing a shocked expression on her face. She must have overheard my little talk with Wyatt, this was bad. Disastrous.

"Melanie?" Oh crap, I was so totally busted.

* * *

**Oh oh, stick around to see what will happen next. How will Piper react? Please, leave a review and let me know what you think and what you'd like to se happen next! Blessed be. ****Ps. Happy holidays everyone! **


	10. The truth is out there

**Chapter 9**

**The truth is finally out there, and sometimes it hurts**

* * *

Once again, barley two full days after my mother's near death experience, I found myself back in the dark corners of the underworld. I had hidden myself behind a big rock, where I usually stay when I'm demon hunting in the future. I had been here for quite a while now, contemplating on my next move. I knew better than to rush into things, I've learned that the hard way. We had been out on a rescue mission; some demons had captured two of my cousins; Parker and Tamara. After a heated discussion, I had convinced Chris and the others that we had to go save them right now. I was part of the rescue team with Chris, Bianca and a few others from our resistance group. I should have known it was a trap, naturally. They were expecting us and a very heated battle broke out. We managed to bring them back, but we lost a few as well. A demon had snuck up behind my friend Trent and broke his neck before anyone even had a change to react. Another had died from taking a fireball to the stomach that was aimed at Tamara, pushing her aside. Yes, we gained a few and lost a few. Ever since that day I never once jumped to action. I couldn't bear the thought of what the result could be.

I knew that it was probably the stupidest thing to do right now considering the recent events, but I didn't really care about that right now. I needed to keep myself occupied, and far away from my mother and my aunt's questions. Which I had no doubt about would come as soon as I sat foot back inside the manor. I honestly couldn't deal with that right now. This was just too much for me to handle. After I had accidently slipped and Piper heard me, I'm pretty sure of it, I kind of panicked and did the first thing that came to mind; run. Run as far away as possible. Or, in my case orb out of there. And that is precisely what I did after mumbling some lame excuse about a demon trail I needed to look into. And with that I was gone. It wasn't one of my proudest moments, but what else was I supposed to do? I had sworn that I would never let them discover my true identity, and now I'm pretty sure that I had kind of blew that. Never mind, scratch that. I had just blown my cover. How could I have been so ignorant? I'm hopeless. I sighed heavily.

Chris is going to be so mad when he finds out, if he hadn't already. I had been playing this charade with them for a while now, and I'm not sure how to behave around them any longer. A part of me was happy to have the secret out in the open, it would be so nice to finally have my mother back and help me fix things. There was no way that she would leave me to deal with it all by myself, keeping a close watch on me. That's just who she is, one of the most overprotective and loving mother's there were. Or, were I suppose is the right word in this case. But another part was absolutely terrified, that they wouldn't believe me and send me away, or even worse; that I would become close to her only to having to lose her all over again. I don't think that my heart could be able to bare that, I barley lived through it the first time. How could I possibly do that and go back to a future where she didn't exist anymore? There was no way I could to that. So, I avoided them all together. I spent the night on a bench in the park, again to keep them from finding me. They had been calling me for a while, but I tuned them out. I was nowhere ready yet to face them. I had to eventually of course but not right now. I was occupied with other things at the moment.

I had decided to do some investigation about that mysterious demon I found in Wyatt's room. As much as I would have liked to stay away from here, I had no idea where else to look. I hated being down here more than absolutely necessary. The place brought out so many painful and horrible memories. But I had to suck it up; there was no time for me to get all emotional about it. I had a job to do, a family to save. Everything depended on it. And maybe, this would be the demon I've been looking for. The one I came back here to stop. He seemed to belong to some kind of order or something. A cloth is not exactly what demons usually wear. I could have sworn that I saw an unknown symbol on it as well. And that strange oval object he'd been holding in his hand, what was that? It sort of reminded me of a wand in a way, but that didn't make much sense. I knew for a fact that he couldn't possibly have been a warlock. I had met them before and he was nothing like that. Was he trying to bring down his force field? It didn't seem to have done any harm to Wyatt though, so what did it really do exactly? _We will succeed with our goal and it will be too late._ His last words echoed inside my mind. What exactly was their goal? Then it hit me all of the sudden.

_Something must have happened to him, made him turn into the monster I knew him to be.__It had to be a demon or something, corrupting him. Completely changing his morals, changing him._ That's it! That's what he was trying to do, getting inside his head I can't believe that I had already known the answer. Maybe they were really trying to get inside his head, to mess it all up. To turn him evil. I knew that there had been something affecting him. I was relieved at my new epiphany. It felt as an enormous weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Finally after weeks of searching and demon hunting I had managed to figure it out. And know we could save him. I decided to orb back to the bridge and tell Chris what I have found out. I'm positive that he could come up with the perfect approach to fight the demons. But just as I was about to orb; I heard a noise behind me and I froze on the spot. Suddenly, I got a very bad feeling in my stomach. Holding my breath, I turned around.

"Well, look what we've got here." A demon stepped out from the shadows; a torch shone a little light across his face. Black angry eyes stared back at me and an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Are you lost little witch?" His voice was filled with amusement. It made me sick. But for some reason, I didn't move. It was like my whole body had been paralyzed. What's wrong with me?

"No, I'll find my way out. Thanks for the offer though." I remarked, hiding my fear behind sarcasm. There was no way I would let him see me scared. And it's not like a demon would actually help me. They don't do nice, they do only bad.

"Oh, no you won't." He said grimly, his face turning hard as stone. Then I sensed another presence behind me. Before I could react, I felt a heavy object smash against my head and I collapsed onto the rock-hard ground. My head was hurting badly, and I felt something wet and sticky running down my neck. The last thing I registered was an evil laugh, and then I drifted out of consciousness and let the darkness embrace me into its comforting arms.

* * *

**Oh, another cliffhanger. What do you think will happen next? Leave me a little review and let me know what you think. I love getting feedback from you guys.** **xo xo **


End file.
